Cartas 2
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Segunda parte de Cartas, más que nada es porque no me quería publicar en el otro fic.
1. Tobitaka

María: Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomenasai TT^TT no volveré a tardar tanto en este fic lo juro. Tanto que ya tengo el proximo capi hecho ^^

Mike: Hoy tenemos a Tobitaka.

* * *

><p>Apresiado Level 5:<p>

Hola, mi nombre es Tobitala Seiya quizas me recuerden por ser el chico malo con un pelo tan maravilloso.

Muchas gracias por mi pelo es tan hermoso es parecido a un alcón aunque muchos se preguntan si es un alce.

Les escribo esto más que nada para darles las gracias por tener este pelo tan maravilloso. Cuando quiero cambiar de estilo de pelo solo tengo que decir que es un alce o un alcón. El otro día Endo se me acercó y me dijo:

-¿Porque siempre traes el pelo como un alce? No lo entiendo

A lo que yo le respondí:

-Capitan, me lo cambié ayer. Ayer era un alcón y hoy es un alce.

Así que muchas gracias por este pelo tan maravilloso.

¡Ah! y me sorprendí el trabajar en el RaiRai... ¡Es mi sueño echo realidad! Arigato Gozaima!

Por otro lado esta el inconveniente del que ya les a hablado todo el mundo y que no voy a volver a repetir, si se te olvida te lo recuerdo. EndoXNatsumi. Es una caso ya muy repetido que lleva meses atormentando a todos en el equipo así que les pido como gran admirador de los peinados que me ponen les digo: ¡DIVORCIENLES!

Es solo un consejo, o lo van a pasar mal... y ustedes no quieren verme enfadado ¿no?

Mi pandilla les está rodeando, bueno, mi ex-pandilla ya que me separé de ellos. Así que no hay problema para que me cambien el peinado ¿verdad?

Y una última pregunta, ¿Toramaru esta feliz en el Sector 5? Es que es uno de mis amigos y es muy debil e inocente, espero que no lo pase mal.

FD: Tobitaka Seiya!

* * *

><p>María: T.T no se me ocurría nada de lo que se pudiera quejar...<p>

Mike: es uno de los personajes que por más que pienses, no te vienen ideas, así que si alguno tiene una idea de lo que puede quejarse por favor decidnosla.

María: Tobitaka U.U perdió todos mis respetos desde que aprendió a cosinar...

Mike: El siguiente será el de "la asociación de fans no tan anonimos"

María: Sayonara! Bye Bye! Auf Wiendeserhen! Chiao!


	2. Fans no tan anonimos

María: lo prometido es deuda

Mike: y por eso tenemos estas Cartas

María: esta Carta esta escrita por dos personas Toramaru y Tachimukai

* * *

><p>No muy apresiado Level 5:<p>

**Toramaru:**

Les escribimos esta Carta porque me dijeron que servía para desahogarse y pues como Goenji-sempai dice que a el le funcionó lo intentamos.

El capitan tuvo una ridicula Carta... todos se lo esperaban pero nosotros venimos a hablar de algo en especial.

Ustedes dicen que Endo esta casado con Natsumi, y Goenji que era el principal candidato para Natsumi-san es el malo y aparte no esta casado.

**Tachimukai:**

Hace muy poco anunciaron que lo hicieron por que quedaba más "gracioso" y sí Akihiro me refiero a tí, sí. Bueno, es un poco extraño y nosotros tenemos muchas preguntas para usted.

¿Porque?¿porque?¿porque?¿porque?

Es obvió que hubiera quedado muchisimo más gracioso un Goenji con el mal humor que tiene teniendo que lidiar con la comida de Natsumi. La verdad es que de solo pensarlo causa gracia.

**Toramaru:**

Es muy importante para todos que nos respondan a estas preguntas en especial el ¿porque casar a Endo con Fuyuka-san y no con Aki-sama? Es muy extraño. Todos saben que Fuyuka no era muy popular en especial por que fue una de las últimas gerentes en entrar al equipo directivo, pero aún así ¿Una amistad de infancia que termina en matrimonio? Eso Akihiro es muy repetitivo.

**Tachimukai:**

Akihiro, tambien está el problema de ¿porque Endo-san se tuvo que ir? Es facil buscar información del Sector 5 ¿no crees? Vas a Google y ya está, es sencillo no hay que armar tanto drama, Tenma y Shinsuke estan destrozados y... y yo quería ver a Endo-san!

**Toramaru:**

Después tenemos que advertirte algo...

**Toramaru y Tachimukai:**

Como se te ocurra por algún casual, juntar a Aoi y a Tsurugi o un ligero Amemiya con Aoi.

Vamos a ir a por ti.

FD: Toramaru y Tachimukai

PD: Te tenemos vijilado

* * *

><p>María: Un admirador hace cualquier cosa por su idolo ^^-<p>

Mike: hasta actuar como nunca lo ha hecho nunca ¬¬

María: TT^TT esos son mis chicos

Mike: ¬¬

María: el siguiente no se quien será ¿quien quieren que sea?

Opciones:

- Kido quejandose de que Haruna seguia en contacto con Tachimukai después de tanto tiempo (a Level-5)

- Tobitaka y el porque lo juntan con Fuyuka en muchos fics (Fans)

- Goenji quejandose de que su hermana viste ropas muy inadecuadas en el GO!

Si tienen algun consejo, avisenme ;D

Mike: Vale... Matta Ne


	3. Goenji Shuuja, Ishido Shuuji

María: después de hacer un recuento de los votos tenemos, ejem, ejem. Los nominados al capitulo de hoy son:

- Kido quejandose de que Haruna seguia en contacto con Tachimukai después de tanto tiempo 1, 1, 1

- Tobitaka y el porque lo juntan con Fuyuka en muchos fics 1, 1, 1

- Goenji quejandose de que su hermana viste ropas muy inadecuadas en el GO! 1, 1, 1, 1

Mike: Y el ganador es... -redoble de tambores-

María y Mike: ¡GOENJI QUEJADOSE DE LAS ROPAS DE SU HERMANA!

María: Goenji, ¿como te sientes por haber ganado?

Goenji: ¬¬ con ganas de golpear a alguien...

María: me alegro, ahora a escribir! :D

* * *

><p>"Querido" y "Apresiadisimo" Level-5:<p>

Hoy después de mucho tiempo reflexionando, me di cuenta de una cosa al ver la escena en la que estoy hablando con Tenma y me fije de que justo antes mi hermana esta con él.

Se que no estan asiendo nada malo pero... podrían decirme ustedes pervertidos ¡¿PORQUE MI HERMANA TIENE UNA FALDA TAN CORTA? Y se pasea así por las calles ¡Que horror! y después ese pervertido de Tenma nervioso por hablar con mi hermana. ¡MI HERMANA ES HERMOSA! no puede estar con ese chico a solas y menos con lo fragil y delicada que ella es! Habeses parece que ustedes no tienen hermanas...

.

Por suerte yo si que soy un buen hermano mayor y que la protego de esos engendros de la naturaleza.

.

El otro día escuche una canción horrorosa de un cantante... me dijeron que se llamaba Reggaetton me parece que dijo, me quede horrorizado con como se bailaba. Y desde ese dia Yuuka nunca ¡NUNCA! a pisado una discoteca. Y cuando no puedo estar protegiendola, porque el trabajo es muy duro la llevo con mi mano izquierda Osamu, ya que de la izquierda (Toramaru) no me fío para dejar a mi dulce he inocente hermanita.

.

Luego del raggaeton y de lamúsica de Justino Barbie, creo que se llamaba. Llego la gota que colmó el vaso... ví en la Televisión "Enbarazadas a los 16" ¿no creen que poner eso en la tele hace que las chicas que quieren salir en la tele y que tienen 16 años se quieran embarazar? ¡¿PERO DONDE ESTABAN LOS HERMANOS MAYORES DE ESAS CHICAS?

.

Y aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles que cmo no alarguen la falda de mi hermana les mataré con un tornado de fuego que les dejará fritos.

Y tambien

Kido y yo estamos fundando un cursillo. Se llama "Cuidar y ayudar a tu hermana pequeñacuando lo necesite" es muy facil y divertido además de economico. El primer pago es de 4 . 000 € ¡LLAMA YA!

FD: Goenji Shuuja, alias Ishido Shuuji

* * *

><p>Mike: iré a ese curso :D<p>

María: -.- no entiendo como ganó

Mike: y ahora es el momento de saber quien será el siguiente... ¿la carta de Kido o de Tobitaka?

María: como quedó en empate tienen que volver a votar así que... ¡MATTA NE!

Lean Inazuma Vs SOPA... ¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS! :3


	4. to Tachimukai by Kido

**María: Hoooola! al fin estoy publicando, porque acabo de llegar de un viaje a Venezuela... (ya extraño la playa TTwTT)**

**Mike: ya, ya...**

**María: en el capitulo de hoy...**

**Mike: Kido**

* * *

><p>Querido y apreciado Tachimukai:<p>

Ahora en serio, como vuelvas a dirijirle una palabra por más que sea un simple "Hola" o un "¿Qué tal? como te ha ido el día" ¡Te Mato! ¿Capichi?

.

Es MI hermana y yo decido con quien debe salir, si yo digo que salga con Fudo, Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu o incluso yo que se... Endo (espero no estar nunca tan borracho como aceptar esas relaciones) saldrá con ellos. Pero NUNCA! NUNCA! NUNCA! Aceptaré que que Tachimukai Yuuki estes con mi hermana ni en mis peores pesadillas.

.

Así que si ya lo has entendido o tu corta mente no lo comprende aún solo quiero que sepas que ¡NO! Vuelvas a hablar con mi hermana... ¡NO! Seas pesado, yo se que tu no quieres terminar debajo de un puente con una fractura, chorreando sangre o quien sabe que... Te advierto que conosco a muchas chicas psicopatas que estarían dispuestas a ayudarme (con tal de hacerme suyo...) pero por mi hermana haría lo que fuera incluso arriesgar mi vida.

.

Mejor pago a un francotirador o mejor, me entreno jugando al Call of Duty con Goenji en su nueva xbox 360, para afinar mi puntería. En fin, si te metes con Kido Yuuto o su familia... no quisiera estar en tu pellejo... :D

Con mucho cariño, de Kido _El amoroso _Yuuto.

* * *

><p><strong>María: y ahora Kido y Goenji hablando de su gran cursillo<strong>

* * *

><p>Kido: Hola chicos, el curso de hoy es patrocinado por "Heladerias Yuuto"<p>

Goenji: este curso es para tratar y proteger a tu hermana menor de los bastardos que las persiguen.

Kido: y como esta patrocinado

Mike: It's Free :D

Goenji: Con los mejores maestros: Kido Yuuto

Kido: y Goenji Shuuja

Goenji: entrenados en el arte de espionaje y asustando a los inútiles que se acercan a nuestras tiernas e indefensas como pétalos de rosa...

Kido: ...hermanas. Es un curso tanto para hermanos como hermanas mayores...

Goenji: ...y esperamos sus llamadas, nuestros sexys operadores les están esperando -aparece una foto de ambos esperando las llamadas-

Kido: ¡LLAME YA! :D


End file.
